


A broken heart on borrowed time

by Francine2869



Series: Never have to ask myself what if... [2]
Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francine2869/pseuds/Francine2869
Summary: I'm picturing this taking place about a week after Serkan's been back, sometime after episode 29.
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Series: Never have to ask myself what if... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136675
Kudos: 41





	A broken heart on borrowed time

_**~*~** _

Serkan's headaches were getting worse. He was seriously starting to feel the effects of his disturbed sleep and the stress of trying to figure out what he'd missed in the year he didn't remember.

He finally had to admit defeat when the words on the page in front of him blurred and ran together (he'd already given up working on his laptop when the glare from the screen made his eyes burn and itch.)

He didn't want to alarm Selin and encourage the sudden hovering she'd taken up since they'd returned so he asked Leyla to discreetly find him some medication and deliver it to his private office.

The trip up the stairs knocked the wind out of him and he turned the lights off as soon as he entered. He felt sick to his stomach and he was _freezing_.

He made his way to the couch half blind and collapsed into it.

The door opened sometime later.

"Serkan? Are you alright?"

A soft voice drifted to him. Sweet and caring.

"Leyla had a phone call and asked me to bring this to you."

Her hand gently cupped his and pressed a tablet into his palm. He put it to his mouth and blindly reached for water. Her hand wrapped his around the glass she'd brought and she assisted him to drink a bit before taking it away.

His stomach roiled and he hoped that he could keep even that down. Breathing heavily through his nose he heard footsteps round the couch and felt her hands pulling lightly at his shoulders. Mindlessly he settled back against the couch cushions and felt her fingertips drift over his temples.

Eda couldn't stop a tear drifting down her cheek as she looked down at Serkan. Her poor man was suffering so much. His health was tied to his emotions and the stress of the past week must be weighing on him.

(She couldn't even think about what he'd been through while he was away. She had an inkling that he'd been seriously injured from things she'd overheard in a conversation between Aydan and the doctor but she still had no idea what had really happened and what could be causing Serkan's subtle stiffness and his grimaces when he thought no one was watching.)

She continued to rub his temples and down into the back of his head under his hair. The lavender lotion she'd pulled from her purse and quickly put on scented the air and she slowly felt his jaw relax and heard his breathing even out from the choppy gasps he'd had when she first arrived.

A sudden bang sounded from the office downstairs and Eda cursed silently as Serkan's eyes winced and he moaned.

"Shh," she soothed, rubbing her thumbs over his forehead.

In the few moments of silence that the world allowed them she caressed his skin, smoothing over his temples and forehead, his eyebrows and down into his jaw. Serkan shifted and crossed his arms, settling further into the couch.

Eda debated for a moment before taking a chance and guiding his shoulders toward the side and hoping he'd take the hint and lay down. He all but collapsed onto his side, lifting his legs weakly as he did and she settled a blanket over him and made her way to the door.

She spied the phone that he'd tossed down as he came in and made sure it was set to silent before placing it on the table beside his water.

Taking a last look at his relaxed face she smiled and made her way quietly into the hall. She took a moment to settle herself before heading downstairs again, feeling like her heart was exposed and bleeding at finally spending a peaceful moment with her love again.

And later she felt some comfort when Serkan emerged from the office looking refreshed and less hollow eyed than she'd seen him in days.

_**~*~** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm picturing this taking place about a week after Serkan's been back, sometime after episode 29.


End file.
